


An almost victorian tale

by Lyrael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrael/pseuds/Lyrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte basta un innocente invito a cena per muovere scenari inaspettati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry – Uno strano invito

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di JK Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.  
> ATTENZIONE: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi ASSOLUTAMENTE casuale.
> 
> Titolo: An Almost Victorian Tale  
> Autrice: Aynav – Lyrael  
> Beta: Aynav  
> Rating: PG13  
> Pairing: Harry/Narcissa  
> Genere: Introspettivo, romantico.  
> Avvertimenti: Boh, nessuno in realtà. A bit of angst?  
> Sommario: A volte basta un innocente invito a cena per muovere scenari inaspettati.  
> Disclaimer: Come detto sopra, i personaggi non sono miei. La zia Jo è stata più veloce di me a tirarli fuori dal cilindro. E a me è rimasto solo il coniglio. (AynaV propone di farlo per cena)  
> Nota dell’autrice: E' la prima Het che scrivo. Probabilmente rimarrà anche l'unica. Ma questo strano e inusuale paring, scaturito dalla mente di Aynav, mi ha stuzzicato, e mi ha spinto ad affrontarlo. Spero di esserci almeno in parte riuscita. Debbo per correttezza aggiungere che non sono lei l'ha pensata, ma anche trascritta, betata e controllata. In pratica, si è sobbarcata almeno il 75% del lavoro.  
> Forse il modo di esprimersi dei protagonisti potrà sembrare un po' strano, ma l'idea di fondo è che questa storia rassomigli come atmosfere a un romanzo di Jane Austen, pur senza che io abbia la presunzione di compararla davvero!  
> E' tutta per te, dolcissima Vanya. Per un sacco di motivi diversi. Ti voglio bene. Ly.

**A** **n Almost Victorian Tale**

 

C _apitolo 1 – Harry – Uno strano invito_

 

Il cartoncino trasuda eleganza, ricchezza, opulenza, anche se poggiato sulla mensola del mio camino.

E' arrivato due giorni fa, via gufo anonimo, ma dall'istante in cui l'ho visto ho capito che sarebbe stato uno spartiacque.

Un semplice invito a cena, vergato in elegante grafia da una mano delicata, femminile e soprattutto attenta. Si avverte dalla scelta delle parole, formali certo, ma condite da qualche accento di troppo per essere solo impersonalmente gentili e cordiali.

 

_Caro Signor Potter,_

_le saremmo grati se volesse onorarci della Sua presenza per un pranzo informale presso la nostra abitazione, nella serata di venerdì prossimo alle ore 7 p.m., sperando che questo non incida sui Suoi certamente prioritari impegni personali._

_Narcissa Black Malfoy_

_r s v p_

 

Formale e forbito, indubbiamente, ma comincia con un “Caro Signor Potter”.

“Caro”. Non “Egregio”, “Distinto” o “Gentilissimo”. “Caro” è un appellativo personale, sentito, senza dubbio scelto, poiché non credo che Narcissa Malfoy abbia scritto il biglietto di getto, senza averlo prima meditato, ponderato.

Quindi “Caro” è stato deciso, selezionato per essere associato al mio nome, da una donna che avrò visto sì e no tre volte in vita mia, l'ultima delle quali mentre me la salvava, la vita. Se per puro egoismo materno nei confronti di suo figlio, in quel momento ancora in pericolo mortale, o per un'estensione di amore femminile nei confronti di un ragazzo dell'età del suo e che, come il suo, si trovava dove non avrebbe voluto essere, non so davvero dirlo. Tuttavia i fatti restano quelli, passati ma ancora tangibili, come quel biglietto che continua ad occhieggiarmi da sopra il marmo bianco.

Devo decidermi a rispondere. É già mercoledì e, come loro mi hanno lasciato il tempo di decidere se accettare o meno, io a loro debbo concederlo per prepararsi. Non che io abbia pretese di sorta, ma so per certo che non rispondere, non andare senza una declinazione scritta, o presentarsi altresì senza aver accettato formalmente, sarebbero comportamenti ugualmente scortesi e maleducati. Quindi, al di là del fatto che _devo_ almeno rispondere, sta la decisione su _cosa_ scrivere di rimando.

Rifiutare sembra l'opzione più semplice e leggera, quella preferibile, considerato da chi giunge la missiva, ma quel “Caro” continua a risuonarmi in testa insidioso, imperioso in un certo qual modo. Mi fa sentire in colpa, insomma, nel caso declinassi l'invito.

Accettando, invece, mi troverei davanti a una porta chiusa, oltre la quale non so cosa mi aspetterebbe, benché questo non mi abbia mai fermato, semmai incitato a spalancarla per affrontare l'ignoto con la classica spavalda incoscienza Grifondoro.

Quindi, cosa fare? La signora Malfoy ha specificato che si tratterà di un pranzo informale, ma chi saranno gli altri ospiti oltre a me? E Lucius e Draco? Presenzieranno?

Nonostante tutti i miei dubbi, la curiosità prende decisamente il sopravvento. Afferro una pergamena dal cassettino dello scrittoio e rispondo accettando. “Sarò lieto di...” eccetera, cercando di fare del mio meglio per non sembrare uno zoticone analfabeta al _suo_ confronto.

Non ha parlato di accompagnatori, quindi presumo di dovermici recare da solo, ma è meglio così. Non sarei certo in grado di spiegare a Hermione, né tanto meno a Ron, il perché della mia decisione, che non comprendo appieno nemmeno io, o estendere a uno dei due un invito che li porterebbe a guardarmi inorriditi.

Ormai è fatta. Edvige è appena uscita dalla finestra e io cenerò con Narcissa Malfoy.

Onestamente, a ben pensarci, non mi curo di chi altri ci sarà, sono solo curioso di capire cosa passa per la testa della signora Narcissa Black Malfoy, come si è firmata, quasi a voler sottolineare una sorta di legame con il sottoscritto, legame che lei per prima ha contribuito a spezzare senza possibilità di appello. Sapeva benissimo a cosa avrebbe portato il suo tradimento nei confronti di Sirius, e la sua morte è di certo imputabile a lei per prima, quindi non ho intenzione di scacciare l'ombra di dolore che mi attanaglia e sono sicuro traspaia da me ogni qual volta penso al mio padrino. Voglio che sappia che la ritengo responsabile al pari e forse più degli altri. Messo in chiaro questo punto, vedremo come andranno le cose.

§§§§§

“Sono lieta che abbia accettato il mio invito.”

Suo. 

Non di Lucius e consorte, non della Famiglia Malfoy. Suo.

Una sua decisione, alla quale gli altri due componenti della stirpe si sono dovuti adeguare. Non senza una certa riluttanza, a vedere l’espressione sospettosamente neutra di Draco. Lucius invece sembra in imbarazzo, un sentimento che non l’avrei mai creduto capace di provare o esternare. Eppure…

Narcissa Black Malfoy ha fatto una scelta, gli altri non sono riusciti a dissuaderla. Mi rendo conto che questa donna è la vera colonna portante di un antico lignaggio che le appartiene in realtà solo per acquisizione, non per discendenza di sangue. Lei, che nei piani di un Lucius Malfoy più giovane e sprezzante avrebbe forse rappresentato null’altro che un accessorio, una possibilità di continuazione del suo nome, ne diviene ora il baluardo, la roccia su cui fondare un nuovo modo di essere. Perché sono certo che Narcissa abbia tracciato, con un semplice invito a cena, una linea invalicabile a ritroso, un punto di non ritorno. Gli altri due sono stati posti davanti a un bivio cruciale: appoggiarla e riacquistare prestigio, anche ai suoi occhi, oppure contrastarla. Credo non sarebbero comunque riusciti a farle cambiare idea.

È sincera quando dice di essere lieta della mia presenza, lo vedo nei suoi occhi, lo avverto nel tono della sua voce; ho imparato a riconoscere la verità negli atteggiamenti degli altri. E lei non mente.

“Ringrazio lei per il gradito invito,” rispondo cercando di suonare credibile. Se ha dei dubbi rispetto alle mie parole, non lo dà a vedere. “Le confesso di aver accettato perché ero…” ma non so se proseguire. Mi mostrerei vulnerabile a confessarle di aver praticamente agito d’istinto? Probabilmente sì.

“Curioso? Non mi sorprende. Immagino di avere io sorpreso lei. Il motivo per cui ho pensato di agire così è che non credo di essere stata in grado di ringraziarla adeguatamente, dopo quello che ha fatto per me e la mia famiglia.”

Abbasso gli occhi un istante, nel tentativo di decidere se mostrarmi scortese o meno. Decido di ribattere con franchezza, chiedendomi comunque perché io mi senta a disagio al pensiero di offenderla.

“Non l’ho certo fatto per voi, signora Malfoy. Forse non l’ho nemmeno fatto per il mondo magico. Ho avuto tempo per pensarci su, e le posso confessare che chiunque è passato in secondo piano nel momento delle decisioni difficili che sono stato costretto a prendere. Tutti, tranne me. Per una volta nella vita credo di aver agito per puro egoismo, anche se questo non verrà mai trascritto nei libri di storia, né alcuno si sognerà di sostenerlo.”

Ho tenuto un’arringa. A difesa del mio comportamento, ah, così nobile. In fondo volevo solo vivere in pace. O morire in pace. Purché quello stillicidio finisse. Non l’ho mai confessato ad alcuno, benché sia certo che Hermione qualche sospetto, nascosto e prontamente soffocato, l'abbia avuto. Ma ora non me lo direbbe mai, per non ferirmi. In ogni caso, stavolta ci sono arrivato da solo. 

Ma _lei_ può capire. Anche la sua vita è stata largamente improntata all’egoismo, o non sarebbe sopravvissuta a lungo in quell’ambiente soffocante ed ipocrita che è l’aristocrazia magica.

“Comprendo appieno le sue ragioni, gliel’assicuro. Per questo credo che lei comprenderà le mie.” 

Oh, senza dubbio signora Malfoy.

“Inoltre, non abbiamo avuto molte occasioni per incontrarci… pubblicamente, diciamo così. Come si sarà reso certamente conto, abbiamo rarefatto la nostra partecipazione ad eventi mondani.”

In altre parole, sono stati esclusi da qualunque occasione importante, ballo, cena, commemorazione. Respinti a godere da reclusi della loro ritrovata libertà in un palazzo che risuona a vuoto di futuro, e troppo pieno di un passato vergognoso da dimenticare. E per Narcissa Malfoy, come già sei anni fa per almeno metà del mondo magico, il futuro sono io.

Sapevo che sarebbe finita così, e all’improvviso ne sono disgustato, ma lei pare accorgersene e mi sorride.

“No, signor Potter, non è per il motivo che sta pensando che l’ho invitata qui. Ho agito più da donna e da madre che da nobile decaduta, glielo assicuro. Le devo la cosa più preziosa che mi rimane: la vita di mio figlio. Non la baratterei mai con un inutile tentativo di rientro in società, se questo costasse la sincerità della mia gratitudine e del mio comportamento. Quindi, la prego, accetti la nostra ospitalità e non si senta in alcun modo costretto a ricambiare. Ciò che lei mi ha permesso di mantenere, al di là dei beni materiali che oggi per me contano ben poco, è la presenza di mio marito e di mio figlio, le uniche cose cui do effettivamente un valore.”

Non so davvero come ribattere. Sono stregato dalla regalità di questa donna che proclama di essere ricca nell’indigenza, solo perché ha conservato ciò che nessuno avrebbe mai detto essere importante per lei. Non si conosce mai fino in fondo una persona.

§§§§§

Dopo un inizio di serata piuttosto teso, scopro di trovarmi abbastanza a mio agio con i miei ospiti. Lucius Malfoy si dimostra educato, sebbene non amichevole; Draco mi sembra più che altro stanco, quasi rassegnato, non tanto alla mia presenza quanto alla vita in generale. Non riesco più a scorgere alterigia o disprezzo nei suoi occhi, tanto che la vecchia tensione che avevo paura riaffiorasse mi lascia per una volta in pace, permettendomi anche di godermi la cena.

Narcissa Malfoy è una sorpresa. Gentile senza essere affettata, arguta e perspicace quel tanto da capire se una delle sue domande, o di Lucius o Draco, mi mette in imbarazzo, e sufficientemente abile da deviare intelligentemente il discorso.

Così, tra qualche reminiscenza che ci lascia pensierosi e desiderosi di normalità, arriviamo a fine serata in un’atmosfera che non avrei mai ritenuto possibile si sviluppasse tra noi quattro.

Ricevo persino un invito a visitare la proprietà da parte di Lucius ed a tornare per giocare a Quidditch da parte di Draco. Narcissa si limita a sorridere serena.

Lascio Malfoy Manor con una strana sensazione di irrealtà, lo ammetto. Non so davvero cosa aspettarmi da quelle tre persone, non so nemmeno se devo considerare questa strana e tuttavia illuminante serata come un episodio a se stante o solo l’inizio di un tentativo di manipolazione. 

Certo, per ora non ho ricevuto richieste, ma solo offerte, quindi al momento sono alquanto sollevato. Affronterò eventuali complicazioni nel momento e nel caso in cui si presenteranno.

Pensiero che mi si ripresenta quando il sabato mattina ricevo un invito per un the al Maniero per il sabato successivo. Decidere se accettare avrà stavolta un peso ben più importante rispetto alla prima volta. Pur con tutte le esitazioni del caso, sono incline al sì.

Spero francamente che l’occasione non vedrà come protagonisti anche Draco e Lucius, se non marginalmente. Preferirei passare un pomeriggio con Narcissa. Ho cominciato a provare rispetto e una sorta di ammirazione per quella donna, cosa alla quale non avrei mai pensato.

Si sta dimostrando una persona interessantissima, colta al punto che l’apprezzerebbe perfino Hermione, eppure la sua superbia non si è mostrata neppure una volta nel nostro unico incontro di un certo spessore. Non credo fingesse mitezza, nessuno sarebbe in grado di recitare tanto a lungo. 

Ho deciso.

Accetto. 


	2. Narcissa – Evoluzione dell’ospitalità

C _apitolo 2 – Narcissa – Evoluzione dell’ospitalità_

 

Mi sento nervosa come al mio primo esame ad Hogwarts o al primo appuntamento serio con Lucius.

‘È solo un the,’ continuo a ripetermi, ‘niente di più’. Ma anelo alla compagnia di quel ragazzo come se avessi finalmente ritrovato la superficie dopo essere sprofondata nelle acque limacciose del Lago Nero. Lui mi da aria nuova, ed io ho _bisogno_ di respirare.

Amo la mia famiglia, farei qualunque cosa per Lucius e Draco, ma mi sento sempre più soffocare. Dalla rassegnazione di mio marito, che si limita a sopravvivere e cerca di rendersi il più invisibile che può a cospetto del Mondo Magico. Dalla rassegnazione di Draco, che a 23 anni, dopo 6 dai terribili tempi della seconda guerra, non ha ancora preso in mano il suo nuovo destino, la sua nuova vita.

Dovrebbero essere grati di come sono andate le cose, ricordarlo ogni giorno per andare oltre, serbando i loro errori nel cuore come blocchi di partenza da cui prendere la spinta per ricominciare. Li avvertono invece solo come zavorra, che li trascina e li ferma.

Ho contattato Harry proprio per dar loro una scossa, per mostrare loro come un ragazzo che ha perso così tanto nella vita, e in parte per causa mia, abbia saputo risollevarsi ed affrancarsi, curando il dolore dell’animo con la dolce memoria dei ricordi, le ferite dello spirito con la verità e l’onestà delle azioni.

È stato a tratti brusco, l’altra sera a cena, eppure ho apprezzato molto di più la sua sincerità nell’affrontare anche gli argomenti più spinosi ed angosciosi, piuttosto che un falso atteggiamento di deferenza che comunque, sono certa, non proverebbe. Come non ha mai provato in passato.

Quando ha salvato Draco dall'Ardemonio non l’ha certo fatto per rispetto del suo cognome, ma della sua vita in quanto persona, in quanto essere umano in pericolo, amico o nemico che fosse, comunque da salvare.

È stato dal momento in cui ho saputo cosa aveva fatto, che ho capito perché tanti lo seguissero. Per la purezza del suo comportamento, per il suo altruismo disinteressato. Avrebbe potuto rinfacciare a Draco di avergli salvato la vita, ma non l’ha fatto. Ha presenziato a tutti i processi svoltisi dopo la sconfitta del Signore Oscuro e ha voluto testimoniare in favore della mia famiglia. Certo, in pratica Lucius si era già riscattato, ma le colpe mie e di Draco erano ancora vive e pulsanti, come ferite aperte e inguaribili sulle nostre coscienze macchiate.

Eppure è bastato che lui ci giustificasse, mettesse in luce due miseri atti da parte nostra, ammantandoli della patina di volontarie azioni di riscatto, per consentirci di riprendere le nostre vite con meno ombre oscure di quante ci saremmo mai sognati.

Certo, non tutti hanno creduto alla nostra conversione, a ragione dicevo allora. Col tempo, però, mi sono resa conto che un dubbio instillato dentro di noi su chi valesse davvero la pena seguire, ci aveva consentito di metterci in gioco e tentare, pur se debolmente, di cambiare le cose. 

Da qui le esitazioni di Draco, il suo non confermare che fosse proprio Harry il ragazzo catturato dai Ghermidori, il suo tentare di fermare Tiger dall’ucciderlo per sbaglio nella Stanza delle Necessità. 

Da qui la mia decisione di non rivelare al Signore Oscuro che non aveva ancora vinto. In quell’istante credo di aver capito istintivamente che non era giusto tentare di spegnere una giovane vita, che lui aveva il diritto di salvarsi e che forse, salvando lui, avrei salvato anche me stessa. Oh, non ho cercato l’assoluzione per i miei peccati, una giustificazione alle mie scelte, ma solo un nuovo inizio, un po’ più di luce per me.

Lui me l’ha data allora ed io ne voglio anche adesso.

§§§§§

“Il suo giardino è magnifico, signora Malfoy.”

Lo dice con un sorriso aperto e luminoso. Siamo seduti nel piccolo gazebo bianco all’interno del mio roseto. È una bella giornata e volevo che godesse con me della pace di questo angolo di parco. Il resto della tenuta è molto più adatto ad una cavalcata fra uomini, lo riconosco. Questo invece è il mio regno. Mi sento regina, come una volta, pur se in modo differente.

“Sono contenta che le piaccia e la ringrazio per il complimento. Me ne occupo personalmente, sa? Non mi faccio aiutare neppure per estirpare le erbacce o per potare le piante. Sono diventata una brava giardiniera!” Rido, e sono davvero felice in questo momento, mi sento leggera a dispetto delle mie preoccupazioni sull’andamento del nostro incontro.

Harry si è presentato puntuale e titubante, con un dolce acquistato, ha detto, in una pasticceria babbana. Sembrava temesse mi sarei offesa, visto il modo in cui mi sono sempre rapportata a quella parte di mondo, ma le cose cambiano, le idee a volte sbiadiscono, e lui non si merita un atto di stizza inopportuno rispetto al pensiero gentile che ha avuto. Oltretutto, questa torta al limone è buonissima.

L’atmosfera tra noi è molto più rilassata, oggi. Complice forse il luogo, i fiori, il sole. O forse il fatto che parecchie delle spine che ci tenevano lontani le abbiamo già decurtate da questo bocciolo di amicizia. Sì, amicizia, anche se incredibile.

“Non mi sono mai interessato molto di giardinaggio, glielo confesso,” replica ridacchiando imbarazzato, “per lo più subivo le lezioni di Erbologia a scuola, e francamente non ci ho mai capito molto; non come Neville, di certo.”

“Come sta il signor Paciock? So che si è sposato.”

“Sì, con Hanna Abbott, due anni fa. Ora vivono a Hogsmeade, lui è divenuto l'assistente della professoressa Sprite. Credo che prenderà il suo posto quando lei andrà in pensione. Le piante sono la sua gioia.”

Molto più degli animali, sicuramente. O dei serpenti. 

Gli vedo passare negli occhi un’ombra scura. Ricordiamo entrambi molto bene l’ultimo incontro di Neville Paciock con l’enorme serpente del Signore Oscuro. Ho impressa nella mente e negli occhi l’immagine di un ragazzo che come un novello San Giorgio decapita l’unica creatura che Voldemort abbia mai tenuto in considerazione; a parte se stesso, ovviamente.

Ogni accenno a qualche argomento ci riporta inevitabilmente a un episodio del nostro comune e opposto passato, e allora i suoi occhi si fanno stanchi e vecchi, quelli di un uomo che ne ha viste troppe, che ha perso l’innocenza della giovinezza ancora prima di poterla assaporare. Ho il doppio dei suoi anni, ma lui ha purtroppo visto tanto orrore quanto me. Come mio figlio, a cui non potrò mai più regalare ciò che la stupidità e l’ingordigia, mia e di Lucius, hanno portato via.

Da un lato vorrei che Draco fosse qui, ora, dall’altro voglio conservare per me questi momenti e cercare di rimediare almeno in parte al male che ho fatto a Harry.

“Mi ha detto Draco che avete deciso di vedervi per volare un po’ insieme, giocare a Quidditch. Ha visto il campo che abbiamo? Non viene usato da tanto, mi piacerebbe se lo sfruttaste per fare un po’ di allenamento.”

“Sì, Draco mi ha invitato molto gentilmente per qualche partita. Sarò sicuramente fuori allenamento, è tantissimo che non gioco. Sa, tra l’accademia e il resto…”

Il resto sono i suoi dolori ancora freschi per le perdite che ha subito. Ma non voglio farlo tornare su questi discorsi.

“Allora è un’ottima occasione per rinverdire la sua rivalità sportiva con mio figlio. Me ne parlava sempre, delle partite e della Coppa delle Case, sa? Diceva che l’unico motivo per partecipare a quella competizione erano le partite contro di lei, diceva proprio così, non ‘contro i Grifondoro’.”

Mi guarda stupito.

“Non ero così importante, signora Malfoy. E comunque era un lavoro di squadra…”

“Lo so, ma il resto era ‘contorno’, come dice Draco. La vera sfida alla fine era solo tra voi due.”

Adesso sorride, ed i suoi occhi si sono riempiti di ricordi sicuramente più piacevoli dei precedenti, luccicano di emozione e lo fanno tornare il ragazzo che dovrebbe essere.

“Credo abbia ragione, ma non lo dica in giro, o i miei ex compagni di squadra se la prenderanno parecchio.”

“Non si preoccupi, non aprirò bocca,” rispondo con un sorriso.

Questo ragazzo mi fa sorridere sempre più spesso. Gliene sono infinitamente grata.

§§§§§

L’ho invitato nuovamente al Manor per la festa di Halloween. Credo di aver fatto un’imperdonabile gaffe. Sul momento non ci ho riflettuto troppo: visto che già da qualche mese frequenta la mia casa come ospite gradito sia a me che a Draco e Lucius, pensavo avrebbe accettato.

“Mi perdoni, signora Malfoy, ma io non festeggio più Halloween,” e non ha aggiunto altro. A quel punto devo aver spalancato gli occhi orripilata e lui ha abbassato i propri quasi scusandosi, quando ero io ad aver commesso una vergognosa indelicatezza.

“Mi perdoni lei, Harry, per essere stata così insensibile. Non volevo, mi creda. Se posso in qualche modo riparare…” ma so che non c’è nulla ch’io possa dire di abbastanza contrito.

“No, non si scusi, non poteva saperlo. Vede, da quando ho finito la scuola e non sono stato più costretto a partecipare alle feste, ho deciso di riservare quella giornata al ricordo delle persone che ho perduto. Non ho scelto la data a caso, come avrà intuito… Cerco di vivere gli altri giorni senza angustiarmi troppo, ma mi sembrava giusto dedicare a tutti loro almeno un po’ del mio tempo. In fondo sono morti per colpa mia.”

“Non lo dica né lo pensi mai, Harry! Non è vero! Non incolpi mai sé stesso per il male che è venuto da altri. Anche da me, non dimentichi, poiché sono stata una delle cause della scomparsa di mio cugino, e di questo non mi rammaricherò mai a sufficienza. E ricordi anche che tutti, sia noi che voi, abbiamo deciso da che parte stare, abbiamo fatto una scelta e sapevamo che potevano esserci delle conseguenze. Lei è in assoluto il meno responsabile, tra tutti.”

“Non è la prima a dirmelo, ma il rimorso rimane,” continua con tristezza.

“La comprendo molto bene, mi creda” e con questo gli prendo la mano destra tra le mie, un gesto che vuol essere un conforto alla malinconia più che un commiato per la fine di quella visita.

E d’improvviso alzo gli occhi, e lui è diverso. Se non fossimo in un mondo di magia mi stupirei ancor più di quanto non faccia. È come se fosse divenuto più nitido, più luminoso, e tuttavia indefinito, come un lieve cambiamento prima del ritorno di un equilibrio, una trasfigurazione infinitesimale ma essenziale.

Siamo immobili nell’atrio. Vorrei che spostasse lo sguardo verso il mio, che condividesse con me la comprensione di questa mia epifania, ma lui non si muove ed io gli lascio infine la mano. È passato, quel momento, dileguato nel silenzio che non è più troppo pesante, almeno per me.

“La devo salutate, ora, Narcissa. Spero ci rivedremo presto.”

Gli regalo un ultimo sorriso.

“Con piacere, Harry, lei è sempre il benvenuto qui.”

Attendo che si sia chiuso la porta alle spalle e torno al mio giardino, a confrontarmi con quel turbamento fugace che ora mi sta sfuggendo.

Cos’è stato, quel momento di cristallina chiarezza? Solo il sussulto tardivo di un cuore assopito dal tempo e dagli eventi?

Non so darmi risposta e forse è meglio che non la cerchi neppure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi auguro di non deludere le aspettative di nessuno, e che questo capitolo possa interessarvi come il precedente. Ly


	3. Draco - Tornare a vedere

Capitolo 3 – Draco – Tornare a vedere 

 

Mi chiedo come possa, mia madre, continuare questa farsa, come riesca a fingere così a cuor leggero davanti a me e, soprattutto, a mio padre.

All’inizio ho colto solo qualche sguardo da parte sua verso Potter, ma l’ho classificato come quello di una donna che abbia sviluppato un forte senso materno nei confronti di chi non ha potuto usufruire di tali attenzioni. Poi mi sono ricordato dei Weasley, di quell’imbarazzante casalinga che a quanto pare si era erta a surrogato parentale femminile per il povero orfano.

Mia madre non poteva non saperlo. Si è sempre interessata molto più di me all’altra fazione, ai tempi, quando il mio mondo si limitava ai terreni di Hogwarts e, durante le vacanze, a non finire tra le grinfie dei cosiddetti “amici” di mio padre. Lei cercava di proteggermi come una brava madre, allora, ma le sue possibilità si fermavano davanti ai cancelli delle interminabili cene e delle successive riunioni a cui le donne non erano ammesse. Trascorrevo quei momenti in un costante stato di allerta, invidiando lei e le altre signore, invidiando i miei compagni di scuola sempre attaccati alle giacche dei loro solleciti padri, invidiando chiunque non fosse costretto da un genitore contorto a crescere incattivito e terrorizzato.

Oh, diceva fosse un modo per fortificarmi e per mostrare ai suoi “colleghi” come avesse allevato un figlio forte e meritevole di entrare, quanto prima, nei loro ranghi. Così, tutta la tensione che accumulavo in quei periodi, tutta la paura e l’incertezza, divenivano sì spietatezza e odio e scherno, ma nei confronti di chi poteva nuocermi molto meno di quegli adulti: i miei compagni di scuola, di qualunque casa fossero, le altre o la mia, facevano le spese dell’educazione di un padre che non ho quasi mai sentito come tale, come ora fatico a vederlo come un buon marito per mia madre.

Allora era freddo, distante, imperioso, ora gli sono rimasti solo il silenzio e l’accettazione, per scusarsi con la sua famiglia di tutto ciò che ci ha fatto passare.

Non lo perdonavo allora, per me, come non lo perdono adesso, per mia madre.

E’ un uomo che non ha mai avuto mezze misure, se allora era duro e inflessibile, ora è inesistente.

Forse è per questo che scuso più lei di lui.

L’uomo che è diventato Potter invece rispecchia il ragazzo che è stato: un carattere forte, ora ragionevole grazie agli anni e all’esperienza

Non ha mai fatto sconti, ma è sempre stato molto più assennato di noi, almeno alla luce dei fatti. Non credo abbia visto più lontano di una possibile morte per mano del Signore Oscuro, ma ha continuato per la sua strada. Ovviamente, anche noi Malfoy l’abbiamo fatto, ma di certo siamo stati miopi sui possibili risultati.

E’ questo che lei ha visto in lui? Oppure si è scoperta in grado di dispensare ancora l’amore che teneva soffocato e che non ha mai potuto esternare a mio padre?

Molti dicono che mia madre sia una donna fredda, ma non la conoscono affatto. E’ sempre stata controllata, schiacciata dalla convenzione sociale e dal ruolo che mio padre le aveva attribuito, sopportando tutto per l’affetto che gli portava e che riversava su di me il più possibile.

Mi ritenete infantile, se assolvo lei e non assolvo lui?

Probabilmente lo sono, ancora, ma certe ferite lasciano cicatrici impietose sulle nostre anime, segni che copriamo di domande e che nessuna risposta potrà mai cancellare.

Così ci troviamo ancora qui, a cena, noi quattro: io e il mio una volta augusto genitore a fare da contorno a un incontro che rimane rispettabile in superficie, ma sa di tradimento fino all’osso.

Eppure non diciamo nulla, nulla che riguardi ciò che entrambi sappiamo e vediamo così palesemente. Non ci sono prove, questo è vero, ma il tocco delicato delle dita bianche di mia madre sulla mano del nostro ospite è di per se una dimostrazione più che evidente, come il _suo_ non ritrarre la mano imbarazzato o altero, ma lasciarla sotto quella di lei, a percepirne il calore e la morbidezza, tranquillamente, quasi fossero soli.

Non ricordo di aver mai visto i miei genitori scambiarsi un gesto simile, e di nuovo incolpo mio padre. Si fosse dimostrato più umano, l’avesse trattata con meno distacco, forse ora non si troverebbe in questa situazione disdicevole. O forse saremmo morti tutti a causa sua, per non esser stato sufficientemente freddo e calcolatore in un ambiente in cui le debolezze non venivano perdonate.

Merlino solo sa come fosse mio padre da giovane. Ambizioso, certo, affascinante ma insidioso e letale come un serpente velenoso, e forse anche coraggioso e indomito come il drago di cui mi ha dato il nome.

Questo deve aver visto mia madre, allora, ciò che né io né lei ormai vediamo più.

E in _lui_ , ora, cosa intravede? Per quale motivo ci troviamo a recitare questa squallida commedia di finta cortesia? Vorrei urlare, accusarli e andarmene, ma la solita educazione me l’impedisce, o lo fa la presenza di mio padre che, se non per _lui_ , Potter, per me è ancora un freno.

Vorrei sfidarlo a duello; ne ricaverei forse onore per me, ma non certo il rispetto di mia madre e, sospetto, neppure l’approvazione di mio padre. Alla fin fine, non ne trarrei vantaggio alcuno, per cui, nella miglior tradizione della nostra casata e dello spirito che ci ha comunque condotti fin qui, farò buon viso all’ennesima vittoria di Potter su di me, ingoiando come al solito bile e orgoglio.

§§§§§§

L’occasione per affrontare Potter riguardo al suo ambiguo rapporto con mia madre si è presentata l’altro ieri. O dovrei dire di aver orchestrato il tutto, mascherandolo sotto l’ennesimo invito, stavolta accettato, ad una partita a Quidditch uno contro uno. Ha acconsentito con il guizzo di una riserva negli occhi: più che il dubbio, la consapevolezza che saremmo giunti a quell’ _argomento_ , il tabù di questi nuovi tempi, un segreto di famiglia tenuto strettamente nascosto negli stipi dei loro animi, ma così evidente, se si vuole vedere.

Questi pomeriggi di fine maggio sono perfetti per volare. Non fa troppo caldo, le giornate sono lunghe e i cieli sufficientemente tersi e scevri di nuvole.

Ci siamo diretti al campo, scambiando qualche parola. Vedevo che era teso, così ho intavolato argomenti innocenti, conditi da un po’ di battute, per farlo sentire a suo agio. Oh, non mi preoccupavo certo della sua tranquillità, ma con gli anni sono diventato più furbo e sottile. L’irruenza della mia giovinezza si è affinata, come una lama affilata e discretamente riposta nel fodero della cortesia. Fino al momento di essere usata.

Dopo aver liberato il boccino ci siamo alzati in volo, praticamente all’unisono. Quasi mi duole ammetterlo, ma sulla scopa è sempre uno spettacolo: tutto istinto, levigato da anni di allenamenti per prendere confidenza con le sue capacità innate, dove io sono un concentrato di tecnica millimetricamente applicata. Mi batte anche in questo, ma mi difendo sicuramente bene.

Dopo almeno mezz’ora di volo senza avere realmente cercato il nostro obiettivo dorato, comincio a vederlo distratto, non insofferente alla mia presenza, non ancora per lo meno, ma sicuramente con la mente altrove. Forse al suo ultimo pomeriggio con mia madre.

“Se ti sei stancato possiamo atterrare e riposarci un po’,” gli suggerisco.

Lui mi guarda, annuisce senza parlare e comincia a planare verso il centro del campo. Una volta poggiati i piedi a terra scavalca la scopa e aspetta che lo raggiunga. Non faccio in tempo a fermarmi che già comincia a parlare, lasciandomi un po’ stupito e fermo, con la scopa tra le gambe. 

“Mi rincresce, Draco, ma oggi non riesco a concentrarmi. Ho la mente altrove, e siamo troppo vicini e troppo lontani da…”

“Da casa mia, dove c’è mia madre,” lo interrompo. Scuoto la testa come per schiarirmela, smonto dalla scopa e mi avvio agli spogliatoi.

Lui mi segue senza una parola, ma sento che si blocca e così mi fermo, a venti passi da lui, che riprende le mie ultime parole.

“Sì, tua madre. Smettiamola di girarci intorno, dimmi quello che devi e potremo tornare almeno ad ignorarci. Sappiamo benissimo che non t'importa nulla di guadagnarti la mia amicizia e che l’unica cosa che vuoi è sapere il perché.”

Mi sono girato furioso, ma al contempo sollevato. Non ero più costretto a fingere, potevo vomitargli addosso tutto il risentimento che covo nei suoi confronti, aumentato a dismisura negli ultimi quindici mesi.

“Ho passato sei anni della mia vita ad odiarti, e non sapevo forse nemmeno la vera ragione, e altri sei a far finta che tu non esistessi. Durante quello in mezzo ero troppo occupato a tentare di sopravvivere per dovermi preoccupare di te. Ma ora che dovrei cercare di godermi la mia vita e dimenticarmi della tua esistenza, tu torni e mi dai un vero motivo per detestarti, per rialimentare quell’odio. Non mi interessa conoscere le tue ragioni, voglio solo che tu sparisca di nuovo, e torni all’oblio nel quale eri finalmente caduto.”

Lo so di essermi comportato quasi come un bambino capriccioso. Quasi. Non si parlava di giocattoli o partite perse, si parlava della _mia_ famiglia, di quell’equilibrio instabile e fragile che _lui_ aveva scardinato; non m’importa nemmeno di quel che direbbero i “nobili” come noi, una mandria di servili lacchè pronti a strisciare ai piedi dei potenti di turno con la stessa velocità con cui abbandonano chi non lo è più. Come noi. Non m’interessa più l’approvazione di quella parte di Mondo Magico, ma non voglio nuovamente sottostare allo scherno degli _altri_ , di quelli che non ho più la possibilità di calpestare come vorrei, bloccato dagli eventi, da mio padre, da mia madre.

Non posso cambiare il resto della società, ma voglio mantenere intatto il mio piccolo mondo famigliare. Per cui, al diavolo tutti quanti, e che si fotta pure Potter.

§§§§§

Sono passati due mesi da quel confronto.

Lui mi ha lasciato al campo da Quidditch con la mia furia e nessuna certezza sulle proprie intenzioni, ma ha declinato ogni invito di mia madre, che non sembra comunque voler demordere, con gentile fermezza.

Due sere fa, dopo una cena tesa e silenziosa, ci siamo trovati nel salotto piccolo, io e lei, con un muro di vuoto rancoroso a dividerci, eretto da entrambe le parti. E’ stato allora che le ho annunciato che mi trasferirò due mesi all’estero per curare l’apertura di una fabbrica di pozioni. Il fatto che lo sapessi da tempo ma non gliel’abbia detto mi ha permesso di tenerla sulle spine, dopo la discussione con Potter, lasciandole credere che non le avrei concesso, silenziosamente, di vederlo ancora e che rimanevo in Inghilterra per controllare la situazione.

Sì, mi sono erto a difensore dell’onore di mia madre, ma soprattutto a difesa di un nome che non necessita altri colpi alle fondamenta, dopo che mi sono sforzato di risollevarlo dal fango in cui era finito. Non voglio vi ricada per un sordido “affaire”. Purtroppo, un'eventuale sincerità di sentimenti da parte dei due protagonisti non verrebbe nemmeno presa in considerazione, per lasciare spazio a dicerie, chiacchiere e maldicenze su quanto la stirpe dei Malfoy sia ridotta male, se per risollevarsi non trova niente di meglio che una tresca del genere.

Ora, io _so_ che non è così, ma non ho intenzione di dirlo a lei, né tanto meno a lui, quasi li scusassi dell’inevitabile.

Sarebbe controproducente.

Preferisco il risentimento di mia madre, che accoglie quasi con sollievo la notizia del mio viaggio. Mi auguro solo che non faccia sciocchezze, nel frattempo.


	4. Lucius - Accettazione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go, and then... the end.

Capitolo 4 – Lucius - Accettazione

 

E’ bella Narcissa stasera. Luminosa e fiera, si muove nel salone salutando tutti, con forse troppa allegria, a mascherare quella punta di nervosismo che sta tenendo fermamente a bada. L’ha cercato con gli occhi solo un paio di volte, e in quelle ha incontrato i  _suoi_  che l’attendevano, ma non c’è stato altro.

Questa festa l’abbiamo voluta per annunciare il fidanzamento di Draco, rientrato tre mesi fa con un nuovo successo negli affari e una fidanzata belga, una ragazza dolce ma di cui comincio ad apprezzare la fermezza di fondo, la solidità. Mio figlio ha forse trovato una figura femminile degna continuazione di sua madre.

Quando abbiamo deciso di riaprire ufficialmente il Manor alla vita pubblica, questa occasione di festeggiamento ci è sembrata perfetta per un rientro in società.

Il Mondo Magico è cambiato, mutate sono le personalità e le alleanze e, per i miei gusti, ci sono un po’ troppi parvenù, ma dobbiamo adeguarci al nuovo che avanza. Potremmo rimanere chiusi e solitari nella nostra alterigia – che provo ancora, lo confesso – ma fare il solitario signore di campagna cominciava a stancarmi. E non è detto che la mia comunque ancora valida abilità politica non possa essere nuovamente messa a frutto.

La gente dimentica, pian piano, vuole andare oltre, progredire, e nel farlo lascia pezzi di memoria abbandonati al ciglio della storia, a sbiadire al sole del futuro.

Chi si crogiola solo nel passato, glorioso o meno, è destinato a sedere su quel ciglio, assieme a ciò che viene buttato o dimenticato. Se sia giusto, logico, intelligente, non lo so, ma guardando gli ospiti che stasera affollano casa mia, sono certo di non sbagliarmi.

Non credo ci abbiano perdonato, hanno solo steso il velo della loro cupidigia sulle nostre manchevolezze, affrancandoci per la loro sete di protagonismo.

E noi siamo stati lieti di concederlo loro.

Harry Potter è probabilmente l’unico, qui dentro, a sentirsi a disagio e il solo che non dovrebbe. Neppure per il fatto di essersi innamorato di mia moglie.

Probabilmente è stato più lungimirante di me, ha riconosciuto in lei quelle qualità che io avevo tenacemente schiacciato negli anni in cui la trasposta cecità del Signore Oscuro mi offuscava ancora la vista.

Dunque siamo qui, a far finta che ci importi di questa gente, benché sia, purtroppo per noi, necessario ricevere la loro approvazione.

Non otteniamo la stima, ne sono certo; li vedo indicare me e la mia famiglia con aria altezzosa, bardati nei loro completi di dubbio gusto e poco prezzo, troppo carichi di gioielli che una volta erano anche nella nostra camera blindata. Si sono comprati una posizione sociale che non sono in grado di onorare, ma di questi tempi quasi nessuno ci fa più caso.

“Si sta annoiando, Harry?” domando al Salvatore, che si aggira con aria un po’ smarrita ai bordi del salone e della folla.

“Non proprio, ma le confesso che mi trovo un po’ spaesato.”

“Perché questa gente non ha la minima creanza,” interviene Narcissa alle mie spalle, fino a trovarsi davanti a Harry e a prendergli una mano. “Non hanno fatto altro che indicarla e rinnovare i loro triti ringraziamenti, ma non l’hanno fatto di cuore e non la vogliono conoscere veramente.”

“Già, credo sia così,” risponde lui ancora più afflitto.

“Non se ne curi, mi dia retta. Lei non ha bisogno della loro approvazione.”

Non sono certo che la ricerchi, non quanto noi, perlomeno, ma il fatto che sopporti tutto questo mi fa capire più a fondo fino a che punto aneli a quella della donna che ama. O anche solo al suo sguardo, ancora una volta, su di sé.

Draco si avvicina a noi tre con la fidanzata sottobraccio, e lo sguardo contrariato fisso sulle mani di sua madre che ancora racchiudono una mano di Harry.

Come non capirlo. Pensa probabilmente che da cinque mesi a questa parte non sia cambiato nulla. E, in sostanza, è probabilmente così. Ma sono variate le decisioni di Narcissa riguardo a Harry e questo fa tutta la differenza. Mia moglie ha deciso di rinunciare a lui, e di far sì che lui torni alla sua vita inducendolo probabilmente a credere che la sua fosse solo un’infatuazione, un rigurgito inopportuno di giovinezza, un colpo di testa cui però non si abbandonerà più. E lo farà con l’eleganza che la contraddistingue, mentre col cuore in frantumi lo allontanerà per sempre da sé.

Si potrebbe dire che tutto questo sia solo una mia speranza, ma non è così. Io so, così come conosco mia moglie, che quel “non preoccuparti” che mi ha rivolto quando abbiamo spedito gli inviti sanciva il suo proposito di rimanere con me, legata ancora una volta dall’etichetta e dalle convenzioni, forse, ma anche da una luce di affetto che finalmente può manifestarmi senza che io lo rigetti.

E questo amore profondo che ho scoperto di provare per mia moglie, la mia compagna, il mio sostegno, dev’essere filtrato dai miei modi, finalmente, ed aver raggiunto lei, cui avrei dovuto dimostrarne di più in passato.

Così, quando sua madre prende il suo ex compagno di scuola sottobraccio, e le domanda civettuola “Vuole accompagnarmi in giardino a prendere una boccata d’aria?” il mio braccio scatta immediatamente a bloccare Draco, che ha fatto un passo avanti a quella affermazione e al sorriso affermativo di Harry in risposta. Fermo lui e le sue obiezioni, con un cenno negativo del capo e uno sguardo di consapevolezza.

Lui dapprima sbarra gli occhi, poi continua a fissarmi e infine capisce, abbassando il braccio e il capo con un cenno.

In questo momento mi sono reso conto della presa ferrea che Lenoir, la mia futura nuora, sta esercitando sull’altro avambraccio del suo fidanzato. Scambio uno sguardo anche con lei, che non abbassa gli occhi e mi rivolge un sorriso triste, comprensivo e tranquillizzante. Ha capito ciò che mio figlio non è ancora riuscito a vedere: la fine dei giochi.

Forse, con l’aiuto di questa giovane discreta e acuta, Draco si darà finalmente pace per qualcosa che sta terminando proprio ora, davanti ai suoi occhi oltraggiati, e ci scuserà tutti, ora che finalmente anche lui sa cosa vuol dire amare.

Lascio mio figlio alla sua epifania, e alle attenzioni della fidanzata, per spostarmi di fianco ad una delle porte finestre che conducono in giardino.

Non ho intenzione di raggiungerli, ma non posso fare a meno di provare una punta di ansia e incertezza, così sposto discretamente una tenda e scandaglio l’esterno in cerca di una conferma alle mie convinzioni e di una smentita ai miei istintivi timori.

Li vedo lì, seduti all’inizio del roseto, tra le piccole luci che si librano pigramente nell’aria ormai autunnale, lui in adorazione del viso di lei che, silenziosa, sta forse assaporando gli ultimi momenti assieme, o magari cercando le parole giuste per spezzare quel giovane amore con meno crudeltà possibile. Poiché se prima c’era una minima possibilità di sperare, ora conoscono entrambi la verità e l’ineluttabilità della decisione ormai presa.

E’ sempre uno solo che decide, l’altro non può fare nulla se non adeguarsi e soccombere, o adeguarsi e sopravvivere.

Poi lei inizia a parlare, e lui non fa altro che stare lì, a prendere atto dei cambiamenti del suo futuro senza avere, per l’ennesima volta, alcuna possibilità di intervenire per modificarlo. Non posso sentire le parole, e non vorrei nemmeno farlo, ma vedo la sua espressione, lo sconforto che gli si dipinge in volto alla realizzazione che sì, questa volta è finita davvero.

Dovrei sentirmi orgoglioso e fiero, io, il titolare vittorioso sul pretendente, sconfitto, al trono del cuore di mia moglie, ma stavolta no. Non ho alcun merito in questa vittoria, anche se ne coglierò i frutti.

Lo vedo infine abbassare il capo, mostrare l’accettazione senza combattimento, per una volta nella vita. Colui che non s’è arreso al più grande e crudele mago del mondo, accetta, per amore, di rinunciare all’amore.

Lei ha terminato la sua sentenza, che lui ha accolto come inappellabile. L’ultima concessione al loro dolore è il gesto tenero e materno di Narcissa, che gli carezza dolce una guancia e lo bacia sulla fronte, indugiando quel tanto da lasciare impressa sulla pelle segnata l’ennesima cicatrice, invisibile e forse più dolorosa di quella già presente.

Poi lei si alza, lentamente, guardando dritta davanti a sé, con ancora la mano sulla sua guancia, e si avvia facendo scivolare le dita fino all’ultimo polpastrello, un soffio di tocco, l’addio.

§§§§§

Ci incontriamo davanti ad un anonimo negozio in una laterale di Diagon Alley, di quelli sorti come funghi con la rinnovata fiducia nel futuro da sei anni a questa parte.

Gli ho riportato il mantello, lasciato a casa mia la sera del ricevimento, quando si è avviato senza voltarsi lungo il vialetto che porta al cancello, con la testa alta, lo sguardo lontano e il rumore della ghiaia sotto i piedi a sostituire pian piano la musica di festa.

Sembra tranquillo, ma con una tristezza di fondo che si insinua nei gesti stanchi, nelle iridi spente contornate dal rosso del pianto.

L’avrà fatto, avrà pianto, nel silenzio della sua casa, al riparo da tutto fuorché da sé stesso. In fondo è solo un ragazzo, segnato dalla vita, certo, e dopo l’altra sera, una volta di più.

Ma non sono qui per deriderlo. Oramai ho vinto. Non provo alcun gusto a rivalermi su di lui. Francamente non se lo merita.

Non ha deciso di innamorarsi di mia moglie, né lo ha fatto lei. Semplicemente è accaduto, e non c’è responsabile se non la bizzarria della natura umana, mente e corpo sempre tesi al desiderare.

“La ringrazio,” mi dice prendendo il mantello, e con quelle parole non si riferisce di certo ad esso. Sposta l’indumento sul braccio sinistro e mi porge la mano destra, con uno sguardo intenso e puro, quello di un giovane uomo rimasto candido e innocente persino nell’amore per una donna sposata.

Gli faccio un cenno col capo perché non c’è bisogno d’altro, ci siamo capiti anche senza parole.  
Poi lui si volta e io rimango fermo lì, a guardarlo uscire dalla mia vita lungo la strada affollata, la sua figura che a lampi si disperde tra facce anonime e trafelate.


	5. Epilogo

_Epilogo_

 

_Harry_

Sono passati sette anni da quel giorno.

Il cartoncino trasuda ancora eleganza, ricchezza, opulenza, anche se non l'ho mosso dalla mensola sul camino.

Non avevo idea di cosa avrebbe significato per la mia vita: che un semplice rettangolo di pergamena sarebbe stato in grado di mutare a tal punto - a quello in cui sono - la mia esistenza.

Non che abbia chissà quali proprietà magiche, questo no, ma mi ha posto di fronte all'ennesimo bivio, a una scelta con evidenti conseguenze, benché non avessi idea della loro effettiva portata.

Da che l'ho ricevuto, a parte prenderlo in mano per risentire ancora il _suo_ profumo, non ho mai avuto il coraggio di spostarlo da lì, men che meno di buttarlo. 

L'ho seminascosto dietro un portaritratti che incornicia una foto di Ron e Hermione il giorno del loro matrimonio, cosicché coloro che passano per il mio salotto, che siano ospiti diurni o notturni, lo notino a malapena, scambiandolo per la partecipazione di nozze dei miei due amici.

Non voglio che nessuno lo tocchi, ma non riesco a concepire di non averlo più che a pochi passi dallo sguardo, pronto per essere afferrato e a lasciare che mi afferri le viscere coi ricordi che porta con sé.

Sono stato tormentato da una miriade di cose orrende, nella mia vita, e da altrettanti ricordi dolorosi, ma quelli che riguardano me e lei, _noi due,_ non entreranno mai a far parte di quella schiera. Mai.

 

_Narcissa_

Sono passati sette anni da quel giorno.

Ne sono trascorsi cinque dal nostro ultimo incontro.

Mi manca. Moltissimo. Ma è giusto così.

Non avrei potuto dargli ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Sarei stata forse solo il surrogato di una madre che non gli è stato permesso conoscere, amare; oppure un amore che l’avrebbe prosciugato fino a rendersi conto che non gli davo un futuro, solo un presente costante.

Ha diritto alla sua vita, alla sua giovinezza. Mi ha restituito la mia, senza pretendere nulla nemmeno stavolta. No, qualcosa voleva, ma sono stata abbastanza salda nel convincerlo che ciò che gli avrei dato sarebbe stato molto meno di quel che avrebbe realmente voluto in cambio.

Una menzogna. Una delle poche da che l’ho rincontrato, l’unica necessaria, stavolta.

Non sono contenta di come sta conducendo la sua vita. Vorrei per lui ciò che volevo per mio figlio: amore, serenità, certezze. Ma non posso dirglielo, non voglio.

Gli ho già fatto troppo male, l’ho segnato più di quanto credessi possibile. Quando mi sono resa conto che si era innamorato di me, ho dovuto prendere una delle più difficili e laceranti decisioni della mia vita: gli ho fatto credere che lo ritenessi un passatempo, un’infatuazione, qualcosa che sarebbe svanito in breve tempo.

Ha finto di credermi, lo so. Ha accettato la mia decisione perché mi amava.  
E per il mio amore verso di lui, vorrei che il suo dispiacere ed il suo rimpianto si trasformassero in rancore, in indifferenza, infine.

Il tempo ci curerà, anche se non vogliamo; il tempo sarà nostro alleato, anche se non ci crediamo.

 

_Draco_

Sono passati sette anni da quel giorno.

L’ho vista rifiorire pian piano, come le dalie del suo giardino, come le sue amate rose.

Ho ritrovato la dolcezza di mia madre, il suo comprensivo supporto, il suo amore incondizionato, tutto grazie ad una persona che avevo disprezzato e odiato a lungo, e per motivi che alla fin fine non erano nemmeno del tutto miei.

È entrato nella mia vita come un uragano e ne è uscito come leggera pioggia primaverile. Mi ha restituito una vita normale, fatta di una moglie, un figlio, una posizione di nuovo rispettabile. È stato, ancora una volta, stupidamente altruista, ma non lo dico con acrimonia, solo come un dato di fatto.

Lo incrocio qualche volta in giro, scambiamo pochi convenevoli. Non parliamo mai di _lei_ ; lui non chiede, io non lo informo. È una ferita ancora dolorante e delicata, entrambi sappiamo come stavano le cose, così evitiamo l’argomento, perché tanto non arriveremmo mai ad una serena e civile conversazione su quello.

È strano pensare al fatto che si fossero innamorati l’uno dell’altra, in qualche modo è estremamente disturbante, quindi sono felice che mia madre l’abbia allontanato. E che lui non si sia intestardito. Probabilmente è stata l’unica volta nella sua vita in cui ha lasciato perdere.

Mio padre non ne ha mai parlato, ma vedo che è sollevato per come si sono risolte le cose. Sono ancora più felice per questo, perché non avrei saputo gestirlo se si fosse lasciato andare del tutto. Non sono empatico come mia madre, sono fatto così.

Devo molto a Potter, lo ammetto onestamente, anche se ci è voluto parecchio per venire a patti con questa inconfutabile verità, e altrettanto onestamente gli devo ascrivere che non ha preteso nulla da me. Nemmeno questa volta.

Credo che mia madre avesse ragione a definirlo un grand’uomo. 

 

_Lucius_

Sono passati sette anni da quel giorno.

Non facili, non difficili. Normali, direi. Sicuramente più tranquilli dei tempi della Seconda Guerra Magica.

Siamo ancora insieme, nonostante tutto.

Nostro figlio si è fatto una famiglia e, a distanza da quel periodo in cui ero cieco e sordo al suo tormento e alla sua angoscia, posso dire tutto sommato che sia riuscito a ritrovare un poco di serenità, un certo equilibrio. Lo ascolto, quando parliamo, mi confronto con lui, lo incito, suggerisco. Non ordino più. Prima di tutto perché tanto non mi ascolterebbe, in secondo luogo per non dare un dispiacere a _lei_. Lei che mi è rimasta comunque accanto.

L'ammiro molto, e la mia ammirazione per questa bellissima donna forte come una roccia, aumenta di pari passo con la mia devozione nei suoi confronti, e con la riconoscenza che necessariamente le devo e le porto.

_L_ _ui_ vive ancora a Londra, stando alle ultime notizie, ma da allora, da quell'ultimo incontro in Diagon Alley, cinque anni fa, non l'ho più visto. Neppure lei, ne sono certo. O avrei notato nei suoi gesti quell'urgente impazienza nel toccare le cose, come fossero latrici di memorie, e l'assenza fugace dei suoi sguardi, persi in un luogo che non è questo.

So che lui non l'ha cercata, anzi, sembra si sia devotamente dedicato alla sua metà del cielo, quella maschile, con un'assidua costanza. Pare però che nessuno degli amanti che da tempo transitano nel suo letto abbia resistito più di una luna, come direbbero gli antichi; sicuramente nessuno di loro ha brillato più del nostro pallido satellite, nelle _sue_ notti, e come inconsistenti fuochi fatui sono scomparsi all'arrivo dell'alba, ogni giorno.

Nessun riflesso sbiadito sembra reggere il confronto col _suo_ sole.

Che è anche il mio. Che è _ancora_ il mio.

Non ringrazierò mai abbastanza Merlino per questo.

Potter, invece, lo ringrazio ogni giorno, in silenzio.

Per non avermela portata via.

 

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends. I hope you've enjoyed yourselves in reading this little piece of HP world. I humbly bow to your patience. Hi. Ly.


End file.
